


Magic Doesn't Lie

by Alan_of_Lenneth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alan_of_Lenneth/pseuds/Alan_of_Lenneth
Summary: Minerva McGonagall has been teaching at Hogwarts for a long, long time. She's had to get involved in her Gryffindors' problems too many times to count. Still, being summoned to Gryffindor Tower on the first day at Hogwarts was odd, even for her.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Magic Doesn't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one-shot I felt I HAD to make, considering everything surrounding the series since 2020. I'd be surprised if anyone hadn't made a work similar to this but the idea wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it. Hope you enjoy.

It was unusual for Minerva to be called into the Gryffindor common room. It was even more unusual for her to be called on the first day at Hogwarts. So she was confused when one of her prefects came in running towards her because “something weird had happened.”

Honestly, in Hogwarts it was more concerning when something weird _didn’t_ happen.

And so Minerva, still the head of Gryffindor, of course, walked into the common room. In there was one of the newly-sorted first years, crying while sixth-year prefect Jodie Johnson comforted him.

Minerva sighed, she really didn’t know what they had to call her for. “Miss Johnson,” she started. “It’s not at all unusual for a child to miss their parents on their first day at Hogwarts.”

“It’s not that, professor.” The prefect said, but the boy started bawling again, he turned towards McGonagall.

In-between sobs he managed to say “Am-Am I not supposed to be here?”

That threw her for a loop. Minerva sat next to the child, who she remembered was named Charles Parker. “Now tell me, why do you think that?”

The Parker boy tried to say something, but ended up crying into the prefect’s robes again. Miss Johnson patted his head softly, and addressed Minerva. “There’s no bed for him in the boy’s room. I was leading the girls to their room when I heard noise from the boys’ room. John will fill you in.” She gestured towards the prefect that had called her in the first place. Upon meeting her gaze, he paled.

“Yes, Mr. Tanahara?” She pushed, knowing the boy would stand there stammering otherwise.

“Uh… The-the boys were… Teasing young Charlie there…” He stammered anyway. “Telling him… Since there was no bed for him…. He was not a Gryffindor, and the Sorting Hat made a mistake…”

“Nonsense!” Minerva said immediately. “The Hat does not make mistakes, the _Magic_ at Hogwarts doesn’t make mistakes.”

“We don’t know why it happened, though.” Said Ms. Johnson, still holding the first-year like a precious plush dragon.

“The bed must’ve been conjured,” started Mr. Tanahara, his cheeks still pale. “It must’ve just been conjured in the wrong place…”

Minerva knew the old magic running through Hogwarts, she knew a bed would be made and ready for the first years, with their name on it. But where would it have ended up…?

A loud voice pierced through the hall, as another of the first years left the girls’ room to yell. “What’s all that racket?!”

Minerva looked up, the bossiness in her tone reminded her of Ms. Granger back in the day, but up the stairs wasn’t the familiar frizzy hair. Instead, the recently-sorted Samira Rourke was staring from behind thick-rimmed glasses.

“If you’re going to cry, can’t you do it in your own bed?!” She yelled at them.

“I don’t have one!” Mr. Parker yelled back. “It’s not in the boys’ room!”

Ms. Rourke blinked twice, and tilted her head. “Are you Charlie Parker?” She asked. From the look on their faces, both prefects were as confused as Minerva. Mr. Parker nodded.

“Your bed’s in here,” said the first-year, with the exact same tone Ms. Granger used to save for Mr. Weasley in _their_ first year.

Mr. Parker perked up immediately. “Really?” He exclaimed, leaving Ms. Johnson’s embrace and running towards the stairs.

…The stairs…

“Wait!” Minerva yelled, but young Mr. Parker was already halfway up to the first floor. The Head of House pulled her wand, readying a cushioning charm.

She didn’t need it, though. Charlie Parker reached the first year girls’ room without incident. The stairs should have pushed him away but they hadn’t…

Minerva stayed stunned for a minute. Ms. Johnson turned towards her companion and said. “John, please go up the stairs to the girls’ rooms.”

The prefect flinched, but didn’t dare contradict his housemate. Mr. Tanahara walked up to the stairs and paused, he took a deep breath with a determined look on his face. Minerva sighed as the young man gathered his Gryffindor courage and sprinted.

Not even hallway up the stairs, Mr. Tanahara was thrown across the room. Luckily, Minerva’s cushioning charm saved him from anything worse than a bruised ego. She stared at the other prefect disapprovingly.

“Miss Johnson…” Minerva started, in a scolding tone. The prefect just smiled.

“The wards work,” said Ms. Johnson, getting up and offering Minerva a hand. She reluctantly took it, slightly ashamed of her old age.

“I’m still taking 20 points from Gryffindor for making your partner do something so reckless.” The professor said. Both of them climbed up the stairs, leaving poor Mr. Tanahara behind.

In the middle of the first year girls’ room were five beds, each marked with their owner’s name: Hellen Foy, Susan Park, Hildegard Carter, Samira Rourke, and Charlie Parker. Not Charles Parker, but Charlie…

And in their beds, the children were happily chatting amongst themselves, even including their surprise guest. Minerva figured she shouldn’t have been surprised, they’d just gotten sorted together, after all.

“Should I keep an eye on them, professor?” Ms. Johnson asked her. Minerva considered it but ultimately shook her head.

“For tonight, let them rest.” She said. “We’ll deal with any problems when they arise.”

Wizards make mistakes, but Magic doesn’t. Magic doesn’t lie. The future may be uncertain for the little girl, but Minerva was sure Ms. Parker was strong enough.

After all, she had been sorted into Gryffindor.


End file.
